Signs of Destiny: A Tale in Four Parts
by VeritaParlata
Summary: Lucas and Peyton get it together...


Signs of Destiny: A Tale in Four Parts

Rating: Mature  
Characters/Pairings: Lucas/Peyton, mention of Lucas/Lindsey.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from One Tree Hill.  
Spoilers: 5x12 & 5x13  
Premise: Lucas and Peyton get it together….  
Author's Note: This was written on a dare. It's just a silly piece and nothing more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I, Lucas Eugene Scott, take you, Peyton Sawyer…"

The congregation of the church erupted into shocked gasps and Lucas Scott quickly realized his mistake. Standing in front of his bride-to-be, he'd said another woman's name. A woman he's loved since he was a child.

A woman he let go.

He hadn't meant to say Peyton's name. His mind and mouth had been all set to say Lindsey's name but Peyton's name came shooting out. He looked around embarrassed. Lindsey's hazel eyes were burning brightly with hot anger.

"Linds-"

The sting of her slap sent him reeling. He closed his eyes, his cheek turning a bright red, and Lindsey ran from the altar in a hurry.

Somewhere in the crowd of confusion, a laugh could be heard. "It is just like _Friends_," Skills said with a happy grin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton Sawyer didn't go to Lucas' wedding. She couldn't imagine sitting in the congregation as the love of her life pledged his undying love and life to another woman. No matter how great and sweet Lindsey was.

Part of her hated herself for not going. Hated that she was still so wrapped up in Lucas Scott that she hadn't been able to move on. _He obviously had no problem._ She knew her friends would understand. They probably thought she would interrupt the ceremony.

She hitched an eyebrow at the thought. No, she decided ultimately. Lucas had made his choice. She looked at the clock on the wall. She was certain Lucas had taken his vows by now…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan Scott tried in vain to keep the smile off his face as he handed his brother an ice pack. He, and almost everyone else, knew that Lucas wasn't over a certain broody blonde and today just proved it.

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked when he sat down next to Lucas.

"I don't think there is anything I can do about Lindsey. I'm sure she's half-way back to New York by now," Lucas commented in a joking manner. His face hurt like hell so he wasn't sure why he was joking at all.

"If she's smart, she is," Nathan replied and Lucas cut him a look. "Don't look at me like that, man. You said Peyton's name at the altar. That's got to tell you something."

"No," Lucas lied and shook his head. "It was a mistake."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan replied skeptically. "If you ask me, the only mistake was you even going through with this knowing that Peyton is the one you want."

Lucas seemed to think about that for a moment. Then, he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I didn't ask," he said shortly.

Nathan rolled his eyes and stood to leave. "You didn't ask me this either, but… don't you think maybe… just maybe… that saying Peyton's name when you're pledging to love someone for the rest of your life is a sign of destiny?"

He didn't wait for Lucas' answer; just turned and walked out of the room, leaving his brother to contemplate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He _WHAT?!_" Peyton asked.

"He said your name at the altar," Brooke Davis, her best friend, told her again for the fifth time. "It was just like that Friends episode Skills was talking about," she added with a smile. "You should have come, P. Sawyer."

Peyton shook her head in disbelief. Lucas said her name… at the altar… in front of everyone?

"Brooke," she cut into the other woman's chatter. "Where is Lindsey?"

"I don't know. She took off and ran from the church after slapping Lucas."

"She slapped Lucas?"

"Yeah. Hard, too. Like you should have so many times these past few months," Brooke observed. "You're getting soft in your old age, Peyton."

Rolling her eyes, Peyton chose to otherwise ignore that comment. "So where is Lucas? What did he do?"

"I don't know. What _can_ he do? There is no way he can talk his way out of this one."

Peyton bit her lip and seemed to consider this. "Poor Lindsey," she said, genuinely feeling bad for the other woman.

Brooke scoffed. "Please. She didn't stand a chance. Like I told you before, _I_ was the Lindsey in the story that is Lucas and Peyton. She never stood a chance."

"Brooke!" Peyton admonished her.

"What? He loves you, Peyton."

Peyton scoffed. "I doubt that. He's treated me little better than a leper these past few months," she replied and received a skeptical look from Brooke. "What?"

"You love him, too."

"Never said I didn't."

"You should tell him that," Brooke urged. Honestly, her friends… Would they ever get it together?

"I have. Repeatedly. I'm tired of fighting for him." She walked to the door of their home. "It's time for him to come to me." She opened the door and found Lucas Scott standing on the other side. He startled her. "Luke!" she shouted, surprised to find him standing there.

"Told you so," Brooke muttered and scurried off leaving the two of them alone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eying the red mark on his cheek.

"Brooke told you?"

Peyton nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Lucas." She genuinely was.

"I'm not," he told her. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close and taking her by surprise once again.

"Lucas," Peyton breathed out, forgetting for a moment that they still had issues to work out.

"You're my destiny," he told her in response to the questioning look in her eyes.

Then he kissed her.

**- The end - **


End file.
